Cravings
by SSAEmilyHotchner
Summary: Oneshot. Almost seven months into her pregnancy, Emily wakes up with an itch she desperately needs scratched...an insatiable craving for something other than pickles and ice cream. Written for HGRHfan35.


**Author's Note: I'm apparently not the brightest crayon in the box. When HGRHfan35 gave me her prompt ("show me the creative ways to get around a growing pregnant tummy as the pregnancy progresses"), I thought she meant something totally different...but I'm really happy that _this _is what she meant, and that this is what she wanted, because I honestly had a great time writing this, and I hope you have even more fun reading it! So, without further ado...enjoy! (I hope this is creative enough for you, Collinda!)**

**Disclaimer: I - very unfortunately - do not own Criminal Minds!**

* * *

><p>"Aaron." Rolling to her side with some difficulty, Emily huffed when her husband didn't immediately answer. <em>"Aaron."<em>

"Whaa-?" Jolting awake with a start, Hotch blinked once, twice, momentarily confused as to what had pulled him from peaceful sleep. Then his gaze fell to Emily's _very_ pregnant belly, her flushed cheeks, her sparkling eyes…and he suddenly sat straight up in bed. _"Shit._ It's time, isn't it?" Stumbling out of the bed, he reached around blindly for his jeans - and in its back pocket, his cell phone. "Okay, you need to call your parents…no, I'll do that, and I'll get the bags, and -"

"Aaron," Emily laughed, donning a humorous smile. "I'm not going into labor. We have two and a half more months for that."

He stood there, in the middle of the bedroom, for a long minute before her words finally sunk in. "Oh. _Oh._" Plopping himself back down on the comfortable mattress, he chuckled quietly as he climbed back beneath the covers. "My mistake." He yawned into her shoulder as he placed a soft kiss on the exposed skin there. He let his eyes fall closed. "Goodnight, Em."

"Mm-mm," she protested. "I woke you up for a reason, Mister."

Slowly, almost exasperatedly, Hotch's eyes opened once more. "Hmmm? Want me to get you ice cream, or something? We have mocha…and mint chocolate chip, I think. Maybe ever some leftover Neopolitan…"

"No, no. Nothing like that." She maneuvered so that they were face to face. "I want something else."

Thinking back to all of Emily's past pregnancy-craving demands, Hotch took another guess. "I just bought a new carton of blackberries, and a fresh cantaloupe, too."

"No food, Aaron."

He looked at her intently as her long, slender fingers began to dance up his arms. "Then what?"

Two pairs of darkened ochre eyes met. "You," she said simply. "I want you."

Unthinkingly, Hotch felt himself twitch ever so slightly as his wife's words.

And then he yawned.

"I want you, too, honey, but I am absolutely exhausted," he admitted apologetically, struggling to stay awake. "Maybe tomorrow morning."

A pretty pout stretched her mouth. "But I am _so_ horny, Aaron," she whined. "I can't fall asleep; each time I close my eyes, I see you behind them, doing all sorts of deliciously sinful things to my body…" She wet her cupid's bow as she heard a tiny little moan slip past his lips. "I need you, and I need you _now_."

_Huh. Forget sleep. _Craning his neck to the perfect angle, Hotch captured her in a kiss overflowing with passion. Tongues flirted with one another, mouths fused together, teeth came into play…

Breaking apart for air, Hotch moved his lips to her ear, where he let out a hoarse, husky whisper. There was no denying it; he was now painfully hard and in desperate need of release. "Just one quickie, okay?"

Emily gave him a sympathetic smile laced with the slightest tinge of sultriness, knowing his day had been too long to fathom. "Okay. But," she added as an afterthought, "I'm just going to be honest with you; I don't think once is going to be enough to satisfy me."

_Same here._ Images of the wild nights of their recent honeymoon flitted through his mind. He chose not to answer, his hands moving to the hem of the form-fitting maternity tank top she was wearing, instead.

Next on the list of clothing items to be shed was his shirt. Then her shorts, his boxers, her panties…until both husband and wife lay beside each other, gloriously naked.

Slowly trailing a line of kisses down her chest and to her swollen stomach, Hotch smirked at the frantic little whimpers spilling from Emily's lips as he drew nearer to the center of her need.

"Please…please…"

"Please what?" he taunted, all vestiges of somnolence gone from his body as he focused on the task at hand.

Her head fell back against the pillows as he cupped her. "God. _Aaron._"

He breathed her in, her soft musk pulling him into sensory overdrive. "Yes?"

_"Please."_

"What do you want, my love? Tell me."

"I want -" However, he already knew her answer, and her back bowed and her hips bucked forward as he inserted two long, questing fingers into her silken depths. "Oh, God! _Yes!_"

Hotch took his time exploring, stroking, rubbing and circling every hypersensitized inch of her, until he found _that _spot, the perfect nub that was sure to send her careening over the edge into oblivion…

…and then, he pulled away.

_"No!" _she wailed, fisting the high thread count sheets in frustration. "Don't you dare stop, Aaron Hotchner!"

"What if I have something better in mind?" he countered, smiling wickedly as he watched her writhe beneath his dark gaze, moaning low as she searched for even the slightest stimulation, _anything _to get her where she needed to be most. Damn, she was stunning.

Emily's glassy eyes locked onto his. "What?"

And then, his lips were on her, giving her paradise.

"God, don't stop!" she panted, arching forward to feel more of him.

"I would _die _if I stopped," he murmured against her, sweeping his tongue tantalizingly slowly along her sweet, moist folds. "Mmm…you're delicious, Emily. I love the way you taste. I love…you."

Crying out as he played her body like a maestro and brought her desire to a roaring crescendo, she let loose a feral growl as he entered her with his tongue, loving her in the most intimate way possible. "Aaron…" she keened, her breathing gradually becoming more and more labored. "Ohhh…"

"Come for me, beautiful," he coaxed, his voice like velvet. "That's it…you're so close," he moaned as he felt her feminine muscles begin to contract. "Once more…"

And with one more shallow thrust inside her, Hotch brought Emily to the brink, where she tumbled over headfirst. Chest heaving, he fell to her side, his entire body aching with need for the woman beside him.

Turning to face him, Emily's gaze fell from his kiss-swollen lips to his cock, huge, thick and ready…ready for her. "Once more?" she echoed.

They shared a tender smile. "Once more," he agreed, moving to cover her mouth in a kiss that conveyed the deepest of emotions running through him; love, lust, the need for absolute completion.

"How do you want to do this?" Hotch asked, his rich baritone laden with sensuality as he flashed back to all the positions they had already tried…and the hundreds more they hadn't.

_How do I want to do this? Over and over and over again. _"I want to feel every inch of you as close to me as possible," she answered, blatant seduction bleeding into her tone.

Again, he felt himself twitch. "And…?"

Idly, she ran a hand through his hair, down his cheek, along the strong, corded muscles in his neck. Once she was sure she had his full attention, Emily moved onto her hands and knees in response, her eyes all the while on him. Her perfect red lips curled into a half smile as she took in the stunned expression on his face. "I'll bet you I'm not thinking the same thing that you're thinking right now," she shrugged. "But I may or may not have read about this somewhere, and I may or may not have immediately wanted to try it…with you." She beckoned him over sweetly. "Come up behind me."

Obeying his wife's order, Hotch positioned himself where she wanted him, his large hands swallowing her hips as he dropped his lips to the swells of her shapely ass, the tip of his now purplish cock pushing demandingly at her lower back.

"Now kneel and spoon your body around mine…mmm, that's it…" Emily praised, lauding him for his actions. "And…" A shiver raced down her spine as she felt him throbbing against her thigh. "Enter me."

"Are you sure, baby?"

_"Yes."_

Entering her womanhood from behind, Hotch whispered sweet nothings in her ear as she established the rhythm she felt comfortable with. And even though he was sure he would burst in the next second, he let her take control, let her lead.

This time, it was Emily who let her eyes fall closed in pleasure. Her body still quivering slightly from her previous orgasm, she couldn't help but have the faintest of smiles on her face as she felt him ardently caressing her belly, her - _their -_ child. Tuning into the background noise of rustling sheets, heaving breaths, the gentle slap of damp skin against damp skin, she thought of how tender her husband could be…how loving. How he could switch from lust-filled to sweet, from desperate to compliant…just for her.

He was perfect.

Together, they were perfect.

Letting out a low groan as he hit _that_ spot inside her, once again, she heard herself emit a loud "Aaron!" as she tumbled over the edge for the second time that night, this time taking him with her. Soothing her aching arms as Emily felt him jet his seed deep within her svelte body, she barely realized that he was pulling out of her until he rolled her to her side and kissed her slightly sweaty forehead.

"That was amazing," he breathed out, his heart still racing.

"Yeah," was all she could say in return, her ensuing smile blinding him, even in the night-darkened bedroom. "Aren't you glad I woke you up, now?"

He chuckled warmly. "Very." His gaze moved to her stomach. Maneuvering somewhat awkwardly, he managed to press a loving kiss to where their baby - their daughter - was housed.

Gently raking her fingers through his thick, short hair and scratching the base of his neck just the way she knew he liked it, she murmured something so quietly that it was incomprehensible to his ears.

"What did you say, sweetheart?"

"I said, I love you."

Leaving a kiss on both of her breasts, then wrapping his arms snugly around her bare waist, he settled his chin on her shoulder. "Well, I love you more."

"Really?"

"Really really."

"Then…will you do something for me?"

"Anything," Hotch assured. Then he paused. "Almost anything," he amended. "Because if you say you want to go again, I just might pass out…"

Emily let out a musical laugh that soothed his soul. "No, no…this time it's something else."

"Tell me."

"Can you get me some ice cream? I'm kind of hungry."

**THE END.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I sincerely hope you enjoyed reading this. Remember: reviews are love! (Please?) :)<strong>


End file.
